FMA: Purgatory
by Akira Strife
Summary: spoils the series, and movie. Takes place after the movie, Ed and Al go in search for the Uranium bomb to rid it from our world. Roy won't destroy the gateway on his side and a war breaks out. Purgatory, to atone for one's sins...Ed's sins. R&R please!


1This story is a fanfiction of Full Metal Alchemist. It takes place after the anime series and the movie only, because the manga is different. (The manga seems to be going off in a different direction then the anime and movie went.) Edward and Alfonse are trapped in the science world and have destroyed the portal leading to the alchemy world. There are original characters in this so if you don't like oc's please don't read this one. However, there's lots to do with the original FMA cast so you may still enjoy it. No flames, as they are greatly unappreciated. If you have constructive critisim I will hear it but if I find no value in it, it will be deleted. I'm only looking for critique on spelling/english, nothing more. I worked very hard in coming up with the perfect plot for this story by watching all 51 episodes of FMA twice, the movie twice and examining every little part left unsaid or confused. So any insults towards my ideas, I don't want to hear it. Critiques on my english, possibly on characters personalities because some I'm still having a bit of trouble in, reviews, concerns, questions, comments, are all welcome as long as they are tasteful and not rude. so you can say you don't like it, but in a nice way please and give valid reasons not just 'your oc's suck'. Thank you! And enjoy this Fanfiction.

I don't think I'll mix any japanese words into this fanfiction because it can be quite confusing for people who don't understand it. I know FMA is japanese, but I'm only going with a pure English story. When I become good enough, I'll write this whole fanfiction in japanese instead of mixing in a bit of japanese. So instead of 'Ni-san' Al is just going to call Ed 'brother' since that is what it translates to be.

HOWEVER, when someone speaks their names in quotations, they will be spelt how they are pronounced in the japanese version of the anime. Example:

Al Aur

Ed Edo

Edward Edwardo

etc.

**Chapter 1**

It was only a few months after the world beyond the gate attacked the alchemy world and did some heavy damage to the cities. Parliament in Central city decided to promote Roy Mustang on his excellent leadership during the fight against the other world. He was now general of the military and only answered to Parliament.

However, Roy had something constantly on his mind as he ordered his troops to help rebuild the cities that were damaged, what Edward said.

"Once I get through! Destroy the gate on this side, and I will destroy the gate on the other side so this will never happen again!"

Edward Elric used to be a state alchemist until he resigned from the military because he found out that two Homunculi were in it corrupting the military for quite sometime. The military lead people into fear to create the philosopher's stone, a stone so powerful you could even bring someone back from the dead with it's amazing powers. The military was being controlled by these homunculi and it's troops were forced to do terrible things to the people without realizing it all in an attempt to create the philosopher's stone. You could even destroy the world with this stone; it depended on the will of the person who used it.

Dante wished to transfer her soul into another body to remain alive for as long as possible. However, each time she did it, her soul would eventually rot the body she was in and she would be forced to change bodies. She used perfume to cover up the smell; and she used the homunculi created by failed human transmutations to get her the philosopher's stone by promising them she would turn them into humans afterwards. She was 400 years old already, the same age as Edward's and his little brother Alphonse's father. She loved him but in the end, Hohenheim only loved Trisha, a woman he married and had two children with. Envy, a homunculus created by a failed transmutation by Hohenheim to bring his and Dante's boy back to life, hated Hohenheim for failing to bring him back. He was a Homunculus, a human body with no soul and fiendish powers. Envy fought with Edward and ended up winning by showing Edward his true face which was in the likeness of Edward's father. Envy stabbed Edward and killed him.

When Ed's mother Trisha died, Al and him performed the most forbidden alchemy known to the alchemy world, human transmutation. In turn Edward lost his left leg, and Al lost his entire body. To save his little brother, Ed sealed Al's soul into a suit of armor by offering his right arm. In alchemy, the laws of equivalent trade are absolute; to gain something you must offer up something of equal value. This is what the two boy's believed, and ended up becoming sins. Edward decided to become a dog of the military in order to search for the philosopher's stone to change himself and his little brother back into their original forms. They were under command of Roy Mustang, who allowed Ed and Al to travel the world to find out about the philosopher's stone.

During their travels Alphonse in his suit of armor became fused with the philosopher's stone. In fear of what may happen when an Alchemist came into contact with the stone, Ed refused to touch his little brother. By the end, Ed had decided he wasn't going to use the stone anymore because the stone is only created by the loss of human lives and he wasn't going to use such an evil stone to achieve his dreams. However, during the fight with Envy Ed was stabbed and killed. Seeing his brother dying in front of his eyes, Alphonse used the power of the stone inside him to bring Edward back.

When Edward awoke, only Rose was there and informed him that Al had disappeared. The auto-mail Edward used as a substitute for his right arm and left leg were gone, and his real arm and leg were back. However, this wasn't enough for him. He didn't want to be brought back by his brother's death so he used transmutation circles he drew all over his body to get to the gate.

No one knew what was beyond the gate until Edward was sucked to the other side. It was a whole new world. A world without the use of alchemy but with the use of modern science. Again, Edward was standing in front of this door and offered up his entire body and soul to bring his brother back. Edward was sucked into the other world, while his little brother at age 10 was returned to the alchemy world. Alphonse had lost all memories from the time he and Edward tried to bring Trisha back, to when Edward sacrificed himself to bring his brother back.

On that other side, Edward made friends and tried his best to live in this other world where Alchemy didn't exist. It led to a portal being opened on the science world's side to journey to the alchemy world by the death of Edward's father. Alphonse on the other side opened a portal up by offering the bodies of the homunculi Gluttony and Wrath so he could bring his older brother back. Horrible people from the science world came to conquer the alchemy world and Edward was forced to send them back. In doing so he also went through the gate so he could destroy it, and ordered Roy to destroy the gate on this side. Alphonse had snuck aboard Edward's ship and traveled with Edward to the other side so that he could be with his older brother forever. Roy promised to destroy the portal on the alchemy side so nothing would ever get through again. And that is where we are.

Roy couldn't do it. He cared about Edward and Alphonse too much to destroy the only way home they had left. He knew he promised and he knew Ed would be very upset with him, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy it. Instead, Roy had round the clock security to guard the sunken city where the portal was located to prevent anyone using it unwisely. Deep down inside, Roy was hoping that Ed and Al would come back; that they would send him a sign to use the portal so they could come home. Not only Roy, but all of Ed and Al's friends they made on their journey had hoped they would return to the alchemy world. Months had past now since the two crossed over, and no one received a sign that someone was trying to get through. Roy was beginning to give up hope, but still didn't destroy the portal. He just couldn't trap his friends. Not until he was absolutely sure they were never coming back.

"General Mustang," a girl with bright green eyes, short brown hair and glasses began as she walked into his office, "I have finished copying every book in the National Library that was ever written."

"Very good. Hughes was right, you are very talented in memorization." Roy smirked and turned away, "Sheiska."

"Thank you, General..." Sheiska said bowing her head and blushing slightly.

"Was there anything else?" Roy asked.

"Yes um...I..." Sheiska had troubles speaking what she wanted to say.

"Out with it, Sheiska!" Roy ordered.

"Who is Kira?" Sheiska asked quickly. Roy had turned to the side now and glared intensely at Sheiska.

"How do you know that name?" He asked, his voice with hidden anger.

"One of the books...one of the books I wrote out spoke of a girl named Kira who used to be your secretary...but I never met her, and it doesn't show any records of her resigning..."

"...why would that strike up a concern Sheiska?" Roy asked, annoyance could be made out by the tone of his voice.

"Well...with the case of Juliet Douglas...who turned out to be a Homunculus...Kira's records were quite the same..." Sheiska said quietly.

"...she's not a homunculus if that is what you are implying," Roy smirked and closed his eyes, "She was a young girl I rescued from a forgotten tribe of barbarians up North in my younger years...she was about to be raped by her alleged father, so I stepped in along with a few other troops and arrested him. We took her back here, and in order for her to stay for awhile..she became my secretary. Then left."

"Um...why did she leave?" Sheiska asked.

"What does it matter? I'm sure you had a hard day, why don't you go home and rest?" Roy suggested.

"It's just that-!" Sheiska began until Riza Hawkeye walked into the room.

"General, Sheiska's concerns are legitimate." Riza stated.

"The investigation of the north?" Roy asked, turning to Riza.

"Yes. It seems that her sister was connected to Dante." Riza explained, "And what's worse...look at what we found."

Riza threw down some photographs in front of Roy on his desk. He looked at them and his eyes went wide.

"What on Earth..?" Roy questioned, very shocked by what he saw, "This...can't be true..."

**Other side of the gate...six months after the destruction of the gate...**

"Ah, thank you so much for the lift, Heimindal." Edward Elric, age 18 said while jumping out of the back of a horse drawn wagon. Heimindal reminded Edward of Scar, since they looked almost the exact same. His lover was Helliuna, and exact look alike of the Homunculus Lust. They were Gypsies much like Noah, and decided to assist the Elric brothers since they too, had no home.

"Are you sure you two will be alright in this town alone?" Helliuna asked, "We're heading too a town up north for a special carnival to try and make some money...we may not be back for quite sometime."

"Ah, we'll be fine...we are out of Germany." Edward waved off the worries.

"Take care of him Aur, you know he'll get into all sorts of trouble, being so short and with such an ego." Heimindal said.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll look after brother. Scar..." Al scratched the back of his head and grabbed onto his brothers auto-mail arm as his brother began to rant. Heimindal smiled and shook his head. He didn't have a scar on his body but the Elric brothers nicknamed him that. He just shook his head; some stuff about these boys is better left unthought of.

"Who did you say was so short that he's easily CRUSHED?!!" Edward ranted, angrily flailing his arms around.

"Take care, Edo..Aur...we'll be back soon." Noah smiled.

"Ah, ya. You too Noah." Edward nodded. Suddenly Heimindal snapped the reigns and the horses, and all the Gypsies took off.

"So someone in this town has connections to that man with the Uranium bomb?" Al asked, turning to his brother.

"Yep. And we're going to find him and destroy it before Germany can use it against the World." Edward said grinning at his younger brother.

The two of them had been traveling with the Gypsies ever since they came back through the gate and destroyed the gateway to the Alchemy World. The Gypsies were happy to accept them into their group fore like the Gypsies, they had no home. They went to various towns and performed tasks for the towns people to get money to live. All the while, searching for information on the Uranium bomb and where it was. They had received information from a blind old lady that a person in the next village had been with the man with the Uranium bomb. She also had mentioned this woman was able to make things appear with the touch of her hand. Edward and Alphonse got suspicious and decided to check out the town for this woman.

"Brother, do you think...it's alchemy?" Al asked as they walked into the town.

"Alchemy doesn't exist in this world, Aur. Otherwise, we would be able to do it, right?" Edward asked.

Helliuna had made the outfits Al and Ed were now wearing. They both sported long coats, much in the style of the red coat Ed used to always wear. It had a transmutation circle design on the back and was thick enough to protect them from the rain or snow. Al's hair had grown out a bit and was just to his cheek in length, while Ed's was a couple inches longer but he just wore it in the usual pony-tail. They had gained enough money to feed and support themselves while they stayed in the town collecting information until the Gypsies came back.

"...make things appear with her hand..." Al began to think out loud as they walked through the streets, "Sounds like alchemy to me brother."

"Ya well, it's not Aur." Ed shook his head, "Just drop it ok?"

"PLEASE! Help..HELP ME!"

"Brother! Did you hear that?!" Al said quickly snapping his head to the left.

"Sure did, sounded like a woman!" Ed said running off to the left where the scream came from.

"You're so concerned about a girl's well being, but when you meet them brother...you just push them away." Al muttered to himself, "our world or not..."

"AUR!" Ed called back for his brother to follow him.

"Right!" Al said running to catch up to his brother.

When they arrived at the scene of a back alley way, they saw a man in a black cloak aiming a handgun at an injured girl on the ground.

"Hey didn't you know it's not polite to aim a gun at a lady?" Ed asked, folding his arms across his chest and smirking at the man.

"Huh?!" The man questioned turning his head to see who it is, "A kid? Get lost, Shortie, this has nothing to do with a punk kid like you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE MIDGET GUY?!" Ed ranted in rage.

"I never said anything like that, idiot." The man snapped, "Get lost!"

"S-stay...stay away..." The girl whimpered. The man turned his head back to the girl.

"It's time for you to die, witch!" The man said.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed; he didn't want the girl to get killed either. Ed ran up and just as the man pulled back the trigger, Ed grabbed a hold of him from behind and forced the gun to aim upwards and fire. The girl covered her ears and closed her eyes, but when she opened them she felt no pain. It missed.

"Why you-!" The man cursed as Ed applied pressure with his auto-mail arm around the man's chest area, causing him to scream out in pain. Ed pushed him to the ground beside the girl, and hit him in the face with his right hand to knock him out cold.

"Ah...jerks like you deserve to be beaten up for the actions you do," Ed said to the unconscious man and stood back up again. He flipped his hair out of his face with his left hand and turned to the girl.

"Way to go brother!" Al said in relief, letting go of the gun in his pocket and putting his hands to his side.

"Are you alright? Everything is fine now...he's not getting up for awhile." Ed said crouching down to her level and held out his right hand. The girl's eyes went wide and she backed up. Ed looked at his hand and a piece of his glove was torn off, showing a part of his auto-mail hand.

"This? Don't be afraid of this...it may look harmful, but it's just for defense..." Ed explained, pulling off his glove to show the whole hand, "See? It's just a substitute for my right hand since I lost it...the whole arm, along time ago."

She began to panic and stand up quickly.

"G-go...Go away! And..leave me alone!!" She cried, running off quickly behind her into the darkness of the alley.

"Hey! Wait!" Ed said as he stood back up; by this time she had disappeared.

"Well that was rude..." Al stated.

"I can't blame her..." Ed said looking down at his right hand, "I'm sure people haven't seen this sort of thing before...it's only natural she was terrified."

"But still..." Al said looking sadly towards his brother. He knew that Ed was sensitive when people rejected him because of what he looked like. He tried so hard to conceal his right arm and left leg as best as possible, but sometimes he just couldn't prevent clothing being torn, or part of it being shown.

"Did you get a weird feeling from her?" Ed asked his brother.

"Weird...feeling?" Al asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea...like...almost a familiar feeling." Ed explained. Al shrugged his shoulders.

"Like a, hey she's cute, sort of feeling?" Al asked.

"Idiot, not that kind of feeling!" Ed snapped, "Never mind! Let's just go after her."

"What? You want to follow her? But why? She'll just run off again!" Al shook his head, "We're supposed to be looking for that woman with connections to the bomb, Brother."

"I know that! But don't you think this strange girl MIGHT be her?" Ed asked; "I bet she knows who it is regardless, there's no harm in asking."

"Except traumatizing a girl..." Al muttered.

"Did you say something?" Ed asked.

"No, nothing!" Al shook his head.

"Let's go!" Ed said taking off in the direction the girl ran too.

They came out of the alley and into the middle of the town with no sign of the girl. Pissed off, Edward and Alphonse began to ask townsfolk about her describing her as best they could. Finally, one little boy told them of two people who lived up in the forest on the hill to the left of the village who always kept to themselves. Ed thought it'd be the perfect place to find the girl and he and Al headed for this house.

Ed came the door and knocked on it lightly with his left hand.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice asked. Instead of waiting for a reply from Edward, they opened the door. It was the girl they met before.

"H-Hey!" Ed began but before he could say anything she slammed the door in his face, "Oww! Ow that huuuurt..."

"...and you're supposed to be the older one," Al rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Ed cursed rubbing his nose, "She slammed the whole door in my face!!"

"...so she probably doesn't want to talk to us then. Let's just go brother..." Al said trying to walk away but Ed wasn't budging.

"Ohhh, no. I don't think so Aur. She has no right to slam a door in my face!" Ed cursed, turning the door handle with his right hand and forcing the door open. Just as it opened, Ed felt cold metal hit his forehead. He now had a gun pointing at him.

"Don't you take a hint?" The older woman said glaring at Ed, "We don't want you around. Now LEAVE before I make your head part of my door!"

"Uh, We're so sorry ma'am...um...please excuse my brother, he's not...quiet all there," Al scratched his head, bowing countless times as an apology.

"Thanks Aur..." Ed grumbled, "Listen! We're not here to hurt anyone! All we want to do is ask the girl a few questions, that's all!"

"I thought by her slamming the door in your face you'd get the point that she doesn't want to speak to you!" The woman snapped, "Listen, I haven't beaten anything up or shot at anything in along time...why don't we KEEP it that way, and you just leave Blondie!"

"It's Edo. My name is Edwardo Elric." Ed corrected, "That's my younger brother, Aurphonse Elric."

"Seems your little brother has more common sense then you do," She squinted her eyes, "I don't care who you are..."

"Listen! I think she knows something about the Uranium bomb and I want to-" Ed began but was cut off by the woman quickly putting her gun in her pocket, clapping her hands together and hitting the wall. With a flash part of the wall extended and hit Ed square in the chest sending him flying back into his brother and they both skit across the ground.

"Ouch.." Ed rubbed his chest in pain.

"B...brother...you're...cr...crushing...meee..." Al whined from underneath his brother.

"Oh, sorry Aur.." Ed said slowly getting off his younger brother. Al slowly got up too behind him.

"Brother that was..." Al began.

"Yea, that was alchemy." Ed crossed his arms, "But how the HELL can she use it in this world and we can't?!"

"I don't know...we should just go, we can't fight alchemy with no-!" Al exclaimed as his brother started back up the hill, "Brother!! What are you doing?!!"

"I'm going to get answers!!" Ed yelled back and ran up to the door, pushing it open again. The woman turned around quickly and aimed her gun at Ed again, standing in front of the younger girl.

"Are you a complete idiot?" She asked.

"No, but I want you to tell me how you can use alchemy!" Ed demanded, pointing at the woman.

"Alchemy?" She questioned.

"Don't play dumb!!" Ed yelled. Al had just caught up and stood beside his brother in the doorway.

"...you know...about alchemy?" The younger one asked, getting up off the chair in the kitchen.

"Seems you two do as well." Ed said crossing his arms around his chest.

"Then...you're from...the world beyond the gate?" The older woman asked.

"How do you know about that?" Ed asked.

"Because...I am too." The younger one said, walking up beside the older woman.

"You're...from our world?!" Al exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you're from her world then." The woman lowered her gun, "I'm Sarah, and this here's Kira. Make yourselves at home, alchemists."

**Chapter 1 End.**


End file.
